The prior art is replete with references to decorative figures which are placed in outdoor locations to enhance the decor of gardens and the like. Even in antiquity, statues of people, animals, and other figures were installed along paths, in gardens, and in courtyards and similar public areas. Such figures have been sculpted in various media, and even from living plants in the art known as topiary.
With the advent of the machine age, moving figures were constructed, and undoubtedly, some of these automatons were installed outdoors. However, such moving figures required actuation prior to the approach of an observer, and remained in action until deactivated by an attendant. Furthermore, the purpose of the figures of the prior art was to draw attention directly. They were thus not hidden or disguised, but were, rather, featured centerpieces of their owners' gardens and courtyards.